Flower Of Love
by Tsuara
Summary: Naruto finds a letter and a flower at his doorstep and the name at the bottom is sighned "an admirer from afar" AU CHAPTER 6 IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

Hello, My name is Tsuara55 and I'm kinda new here so don't be mean please! (Constructive criticism is accepted)

This is ultimately going to be a SasuxNaru fic and maybe hints of KakashixIruka

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful series Naruto. It belongs to Kishimoto sensei!

Warnings: Contains shonen ai and stuff and if you're against that well…leave! But other than that enjoy!

Chpt. One

"_**Ai no Hana"**_

"_Love" is not an ordinary word_

_nor an ordinar_y feeling

_When I am around you I drop my guard that I've put up for the world_

_I take off my mask of loneliness and give you…and only you my warmest of smiles_

_That's how you make me feel._

_How can I tell you how much I love you?_

_I will give you this flower, in its eternal beauty _

_This will be a symbol of my love…the passion for that burns inside me will never end. _

_Even if this wonderful flower dies, its beauty will be everlasting in its offspring._

_I love you_

_-an admirer from afar _

Naruto looked at the note in one hand and held the extraordinary flower in the other hand. He couldn't believe what he was reading and seeing, who in the world could be this in love with him? He looked at the flower and smiled. He stepped back into his apartment and went to put the flower in water. He put the vase on the window ceil and sat in his bed and stared at it for a long while. He couldn't comprehend who could have sent such a wonderful poem and flower? "Hn…well, whoever it is. Thanks". Now it's time for breakfast!" he said to himself. He went into his cupboard and got a cup of ramen already pouring the boiling water in it. After a couple of minutes it was ready. "Itadakimasu," he said before digging into the instant ramen. Tonight the school festival began and he was glade because he finally had a date. "Sakura-chan. I can't wait," Naruto blushed. "Since this is my first date, I wonder what I should wear?" he asked himself as he walked.

He finally stopped at a house and knocked on the door. "Oi, Sasuke…hurry up!" he yelled. "O.k. One minute," said a voice on the other side. The door finally opened and there Sasuke stood in his traditional dark blue festival kimono. "Oooh! Wow Sasuke you look great!" Naruto said starring at him. "T-thanks…stop staring!" he said blushing and playfully pushing Naruto. He invited his friend in and they both sat down on the couch. "So…are you ready for your date?" Sasuke asked smiling at him gently. "Yeah, yeah…but I'm a little nervous I don't have a festival kimono. So…could I…" Naruto twiddled his fingers. "Sure, baka…you waited till now! Go…to my room and pick out one," Sasuke sighed. "Yah! Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou gozaimasu Sasuke-sama!" Naruto said hugging Sasuke. "O.k., O.k.…get off!" Sasuke said gently pushing Naruto off him. Ten minutes later Naruto came out with a dark purple kimono. "So…how do I look?" Naruto asked walking toward Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto from head to toe in amazement and turned his head not wanting Naruto to see him blush. "Well?" "You…look good, Naruto," Sasuke said. "Oh…Sasuke, who's your date?" Naruto asked. "No one," Sasuke said. "Wha! You could have gone out with Ino, she loves you!" Naruto said. "I don't like them," Sasuke said and stepped out his door waiting for Naruto. "All those girls to choose from and you didn't want to go with one!" Naruto ranted. "Yu can't blame them for liking you…if I were a girl, I'd fall in love with you too," he said to him smiling happily. Sasuke looked at Naruto, he couldn't believe his ears, and he turned to Naruto and smiled. "Well, the next year's festival you'll be my date, o.k.!" Sasuke said running ahead of Naruto and leaving him behind. Naruto stopped baffled. "C-chotto matte!" he yelled but Sasuke was out of sight.

Later that night Naruto stopped by Sakura's house. He knocked once on the door and was greeted by Sakura's mother. "Naruto?" Ms. Haruno asked. Naruto swallowed hard and replied: "Yes…m-maim." "You better treat her right, or you'll have to deal with me!" She said looking at him sternly. "Okay," he said nodding his head. Finally Sakura came out looking stunning with a light blue kimono and a red rose hairpin. "Okay mom. We'll be off!" Sakura said taking Naruto by the hand and walked off toward the festival.

When the two got of eyesight away from the house Sakura stopped and gave Naruto a look of disgust. "W-what's wrong?" Naruto said looking at her innocently. "You. You're what's wrong. Take me to Sasuke's house!" she asked coldly "Why," he asked. "Just take me there, I have to ask him something," she said. The two walked to Sasuke's house and Sakura knocked on the door urgently. There was a noise coming from inside the room then someone cursing profusely. Then suddenly the door opened. "Yes?" Sasuke asked breathing heavily. "Um…Sasuke, do you want to come to the festival with Ino and me?" Sakura asked. "Aren't you supposed to be Naruto's date?" Sasuke asked a little angry. "Yeah but…," Sakura looked at Naruto who was obviously deeply disappointed at what he heard from her. He was looking forward to going to the festival with her. After all he had a crush on her ever since he could remember. "S-so the date is off?" Naruto asked trembling and trying to hold back his tears. Sakura laughed. "Why would I go out with you, you're a" Sakura was pushed back harshly. "Don't you dare talk to him that way," Sasuke yelled to her angrily. "B-but Sasuke I…," Sakura dropped her head and walked toward the festival. Naruto fell down to his knees and began to laugh and shed tears at the same time. "Look at me, and I thought she finally liked me," he sneered. He got up and walked off but Sasuke grabbed his wrist. "Come inside," he said and the both went inside together. Sasuke sat Naruto down on the couch and knelt down to look at him. "Heh…well, at least I have one other person who loves me," Naruto gave a small smile. Sasuke gave him a shocked look. "W-who?" he asked. "I don't know…they sent a really cool poem and a pretty flower," Naruto said. Sasuke smiled. "What did the poem say?" Sasuke asked. "OH! I have it here. You wanna read it?" Naruto said taking out he piece of paper and handing it to him. Sasuke took the paper and read it. "This person must really be in love with you!" Sasuke said looking at Naruto. "Yeah! I was surprised myself," he said taking the paper back, folding it up and putting it back into his pocket. "I know it' not next year but…," Sasuke stood up and extended his hand. "Would you like to be my date to the festival?" Naruto blinked then hesitantly gave Sasuke his hand. "S-sure," he said standing up. Sasuke opened the door and let Naruto step out first before going out himself and closing the door behind him.

I hope You liked the first chapter!

Please Review!

-Tsuara55


	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; I'm just a deranged fan.

Tsuara55: Oh my freaking goodness guys!

Thank you so very, very, very much for the beautiful reviews. I appreciate them from the bottom of my heart!

Okay here's chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2

Sasuke's eyes flew open with sadness and fear as he left the horrible nightmare. He sat up in his bed shaking his head he didn't want to recollect the horrible dream he had but, he couldn't help but think about it. He closed his eyes and sighed, looking at the alarm clock and seeing it was 5:30 p.m. He was too late for school so he decided not to go. Getting up he walked swiftly to the bathroom and turned on the facet to slash cold water onto his face. He splashed his face and looked in the mirror at himself; he stared at himself as if he were trying to find a flaw. He stared as if he's seen a monster, a ghost, something terribly disgusting. He saw his brother. He recalled his dream and shut his eyes tightly trying to stop the tears. It felt horrible, as if this 'dream" would actually come true and ruin his already ruined life. He steadied himself on the sink and sat down on the cold tiled floor. His head was spinning with nothing but that dream. He slumped down and fainted onto the floor.

"_Sasuke!" said a little voice in the distance. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw a little blond haired blue eyed boy looking concerned for him. __"You'd fallen asleep and I was scared!" the little one cried. "Don't cry, I wouldn't leave you, Naruto" said the older one. Naruto wiped his eyes sniffed and smiled up at his friend. Sasuke smiled back then turned his head to face the worst fear of his life; Itachi. "H-how" Sasuke couldn't find the words. "You thought I was dead, didn't you?" Itachi asked his voice devoid of any emotion. Sasuke slowly inched Naruto away from Itachi. "You bastard, leave him alone," Sasuke yelled angrily. "Or what? Huh? What is a weak little fucker like you going to do?" Itachi smirked. Sasuke bent down to Naruto and whispered to him: "Naruto, please run away from here, run as far as you can, okay?" Naruto looked frightened; he didn't want to leave his friend. Naruto, with one glance at Itachi ran off but not before Itachi caught him by the neck. "NOOO!" Sasuke cried. But it was too late. Itachi broke his neck and let him fall to the ground like a torn rag doll. Itachi plunged his sword into the little one's heart, and slowly withdrew, having traces of blood stained onto the sword. Sasuke could do nothing but watch. His eyes were transfixed on the body that was a few feet away from him. Then suddenly everything began to slow down. Itachi's smirked evilly as he lifted his sword to Naruto. Slowly it went down and slowly Sasuke ran toward him. The sword came down and sliced off the head of his best friend for he was too late to save him._

Sasuke had awakened by the sound of a knock at his door. He jerked up and looked in the direction to where his entrance door was. He slowly got up from the bathroom floor and went into his room to put on a shirt. Then he went to open the door to find his friend smiling happily at him. His spirit slowly lifted. "What do you want?" was his question. "Well, sorry for waking you, I'll come back later," Naruto sad turning around to walk away. Sasuke grabbed his wrist. "No…no stay. Come in," Sasuke stood aside to let Naruto in. Naruto came in and dropped his book bag on the floor to get out school material. "What made you not come to school today?" Naruto asked with out looking up. "I didn't feel well," was the others simple answer. Naruto looked up at him skeptical. "Uh –huh," "Well, I asked some of your teachers if there was any homework, and lucky for you. Out all 7 of them there's only one homework assignment," Naruto said whipping out the English homework assignment. Sasuke smirked. "Thank you," Getting up Naruto headed toward the door with his book bag. "Oh! Before I leave, thanks for the going to the festival with me, I really had a great time," Naruto said opening the door and smiling. "Your welcome," was all that was said followed by a small smile. Naruto waved goodbye and closed the door behind him.Sasuke looked at the English paper and snorted. "Hn. another creative writing piece, some assignment."

The next day Sasuke stopped by Naruto's locker and knowing his combination number he opened it and slipped a small present inside. He closed it and walked to his class. While arriving in his class there was a big commotion and everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw Sasuke come in. Not caring at all, he sat at his desk and got out his text book. "Welcome back, Sasuke" said his math teacher. Sasuke didn't take one glance up to acknowledge him. The girls that surrounded him all blushed and giggled. Sasuke turned his angry glance toward Sakura, who sadly looked away from him. He hated Sakura; he didn't understand why anyone could be so mean and disrespectful toward someone. The teacher wrote down some example problems on the black board and ranted on about how math was the foundation of man. Sasuke suddenly felt really tired so he put his head down on his desk and closed his eyes drowning out the sound of his annoying math teacher. Before he knew it the bell rang and it was time to go to his next class. Sasuke got up to leave when he was stopped by his teacher. "Sasuke!" he said. "Yes, sir?" Sasuke asked semi- annoyed at being called out. "I didn't appreciate you sleeping in my class today," he said sternly. Sasuke sighed. "Sorry Mr. Nakao, it won't happen again," he said and left the classroom. His next class he didn't mind much because Naruto was there, but once he stepped into his English class a new student stood silently in front of the chattering class until the bell rang to be seated. Sasuke took his seat, and the student stood up front waiting for the teacher to announce him. Iruka stepped next to the student and said: "Everyone, meet our new student, Gaara. He came all the way from Okinawa. Please welcome him warmly". And with that said students started talking about how strange he looked with red hair, and those striking green eyes he had. "Gaara, you can sit next to Naruto, the boy with the blond hair. Second row of the left side Iruka pointed. Gaara stared at Naruto coldly. Naruto who was used to people giving him all kinds of dirty looks smiled at him sweetly. Gaara soften his stares and gave a small smile back. He sat down next to Naruto. Gaara began to see something in Naruto that he liked very much.

Tsuara55: (sigh) Jeez, well everyone. I really hope you like this chapter, and if you do review!

Thanks


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer:  I don't own Naruto and will never own Naruto, EVER!

Warnings: Nothing much…

Tsuara: Hello guys! Thanks for reviewing the second chapter.

Okay, now here is chapter 3.

**Chapter 3 **

Naruto stopped by his locker and opened it to find a surprise. He opened his present and found a fox pendant necklace, attached to it was a letter.

_Happy Birthday Naruto!_

_How old are you now? 17?_

_You better like my present; I spent all week deciding what to get you._

_Well…see you around._

_Sasuke_

Naruto smiled warmly at the letter and looked at his pendent fingering the fine detail that was put into making this wonderful trinket. He put it around his neck and closed his locker. Picking up his book bag, he headed home. But before he did he had to stop by Sasuke's house to thank him. He was heading out when he heard his name; he turned around to find no one behind him. He turned his head back to be startled by Gaara standing right in front of him. "Hi", Gaara showing no emotion in his voice. "H-hi" Naruto said a little surprised. Gaara looked at him strangely. "How are you" Gaara asked. "Fine," Naruto starring at the ground not wanting to look into those eyes. Gaara lifted Naruto's chin to look him in the eyes. "Why don't you look at me?" Naruto's eyes wandered nervously. "I-I have to go home," he finally said and walked off. "Let me walk you," Gaara said walking beside him. "I have to stop at a friends house" Naruto said walking on. Gaara followed Naruto all the way until they came to stop upon a big house. Gaara starred at the house in disgust. Naruto laughed nervously and knocked on the door. "Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at the door. Gaara ears perked once he heard that name. The door finally opened and Sasuke stood at the door. Gaara gave him a scowl, and turned and walked away. Sasuke glared at him as he walked off. "Oi…matte…" Naruto called but he did not stop. "He sure is a strange guy," Naruto said. Sasuke glared at the figure that was walking away from his house. "What was **he** doing here anyway?" Sasuke asked as Naruto stepped into his house. "He wanted to walk me home, and I had to stop by here first," Naruto explained. "I don't like him," Sasuke said straightforwardly. "W-why, he just got here" Naruto said astonished at Sasuke brash judgment toward Gaara. "I don't have to tell you anything" Sasuke said walking toward the kitchen. Naruto fell onto the couch puzzled. "Bastard" he whispered

"Moron" Sasuke said coming from he kitchen with a bowl of ice-cream. "Give me some!" he begged. "Don't use that annoying tone of voice with me!" Sasuke said getting a spoonful of ice-cream and handing it to Naruto. Naruto ate it eagerly. Sasuke got another spoonful for himself and ate it. "So what'd you come here for?" Sasuke asked hand the spoonful of ice-cream to Naruto. "To say thanks" Naruto said with a mouthful of ice-cream. Sasuke gave Naruto a small smile. "I'm still older than you though". "Only by like 6 months," Naruto said folding his arms and frowning. His face lit up when Sasuke handed him a fresh bowl of chocolate ice-cream. "You better not misplace that necklace," Sasuke warned standing over him. Naruto nodded and smiled…handing Sasuke the empty bowl of ice-cream. Sasuke took it astonished at how fast he ate all that ice-cream. "Hope he gets a brain freeze," Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto stood up and headed toward the door. "Well Sasuke, thanks for the present…and the ice-cream!" Naruto grinned, Sasuke smiled and Naruto left.

As soon as Naruto left Sasuke headed toward his room, but was soon as he got to his bedroom he heard a knock at his door. He groaned in annoyance thinking it was Naruto. He stomped downstairs, and opened the door to find Gaara…..

A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry for the short chapter…but expect the next chapter on Friday!


	4. chapter 4

Tsuara: HI guys here's chapter 5 I'm trying to make up for lost time here and that's why I'm posting two chapters simultaneously like this!

Sorry for not updating in such a long time. But is it worth the wait? An I apologize for the cliffy! ; ran out of ideas…Well yeah here's chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (sighs sadly) oh well…

Warnings: Language

Chapter: 4

Gaara gave Sasuke a blank expression when the door opened. Sasuke looked at him obviously shocked. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked. "I was wondering if you can show me where Naruto lives" he asked with a blank expression. "What?" Sasuke asked on the defensive. "Where does Naruto live?" Gaara said repeating himself. "Why? What are you" Gaara raised a finger to silence the Uchiha. "Today is his birthday, yes?" Gaara asked. "Y-yes, how did you know!" Sasuke asked trying to hide his shock. "He told me" the other said blankly. Sasuke looked at Gaara in complete disbelief. "H-he told you huh..." Sasuke said mumbling off to himself. "I want to give him a present; I tried to before but..." Gaara trailed off. Sasuke extended his hand. "I'll give it to him for you for him" he said. Gaara took a step back. "But I want to give it to him myself" he said quietly not looking at Sasuke. "No!" Sasuke thought out loud. Gaara gave him a death glare and gritted his teeth. "BASTARD!" Gaara spat and walked of angrily. Sasuke slammed the door shut and ran back up to his room…he couldn't believe himself. He couldn't understand what he was feeling. Was he jealous? Sasuke sat on his bed pondering. "No, I couldn't be jealous of Gaara being around Naruto...no" he said to himself. He closed his eyes and flopped down on his bed. _"You are jealous" _said a little voice in his head. Sasuke shook his head with his eyes still closed. _"You don't want anyone else to get as close to Naruto as you have…" _continued the voice. Sasuke's eyes shot open and he sat up suddenly. Was this true? "But why?" he asked himself. _"Maybe you love him." _ Sasuke shook his head. Having this inner conversation with himself started to get weird so he got up and went out for a little walk.

Several days passed school went on normally. But something was wrong, Naruto wasn't found in school at all. Sasuke went all his classes to get his homework and ask why Naruto wasn't in. But none of his teacher had an idea. Sasuke finally gave up his unknown grudge to Gaara and decided to ask if he had seen Naruto around. Before English he went over to Gaara's desk and left a note. Then went back to his seat before the bell rang. Gaara arrived in class and found the note on his desk He dropped his books and read the note which said: _I know I've been a bastard and all, and...yeah…I was wondering if you knew why Naruto hasn't been in school. _

_-Uchiha Sasuke _

Gaara folded the note and put it in his binder. He himself wrote a note to reply to Sasuke's. After English Gaara stopped Sasuke without a word and gave him the note, then walked away. Sasuke read the note which only said:_ I haven't seen Naruto for awhile, sorry I can't help you._

Sasuke crumpled up the note and threw it away. "I'll stop by his house after school then" Sasuke thought and went off to his next class. As the day passed Sasuke could not concentrate on his studies, he was so worried about Naruto. "Is he sick, is he just skipping... what!" he thought to himself during class. "UCHIHA" yelled his math teacher. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the teacher. "Is whatever you're thinking about more important than this lesson!" asked the teacher. Sasuke looked at him annoyed. "Yes, there is!" Sasuke said. He picked up his stuff and left the class. Other class members began mumbling and worrying. The teacher settled them down and continued the class.

Sasuke put his books in his locker and headed off to leave the school, when he was stopped by the hall monitors. "Stop, where's your pass?" one the monitor asked. "SHIT, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Sasuke yelled angrily pushing past them. He walked out of the school and went straight to Naruto's house. When he got there he knocked on the door, and found there was no answer. He then banged on the door, "NARUTO, OPEN UP GODDAMMIT!" he yelled. Finally he heard some stumbling, and then the door slowly opened. Sasuke pushed passed it a found Naruto a mess. "N-Naruto…wh...what happened? Are you alright?" Sasuke asked and he grabbed the other wrists. Naruto winched back in pain, Sasuke then found that Naruto had cuts all over his arms and that there were fresh open cuts. "Naruto, what the hell!" Sasuke asked. "It's n-nothing," Naruto said. He slumped down to the floor and sobbed. "Naruto, tell me what's wrong?" Sasuke said in a soothing voice, he rubbed Naruto's back to calm him down, but Naruto winched at his touch. "D-don't touch me" Naruto said. "Then, tell me…" "I DON'T WANT TO!" Naruto yelled. "Why not?" Sasuke asked keeping his calm exterior. "BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND!" Naruto cried. "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Sasuke looked at Naruto. On the outside he looked calm. But on the inside Sasuke was hurt badly b those words, he didn't want to leave his grieving friend alone, he didn't like to see him hurt himself. "Naruto, I don't want to leave" Sasuke finally said after a long silence. Naruto looked at him with empty eyes. Naruto then held up his wrists to Sasuke. "Look, I-I just wanted to forget that it I was ever born...and..." "Sssh, first let's get you cleaned up", Sasuke said. He hoisted the littler one up and carried him to the bathroom. "S-Sasuke…I can walk!" Naruto protested. "I know…" Sasuke said and sat Naruto down next to the bathroom door. "You need to wash….." Sasuke said. He rolled up his sleeves and ran some bath water. "Have you eaten anything?" Sasuke asked while waiting for the tub to fill up with water. Naruto hesitantly shook his head, afraid of Sasuke's reaction. "WHAT? HOW LONG HAVEN'T YU NOT EATEN!" Sasuke yelled. "f-five days..." Naruto said... Sasuke looked at him, and shook his head. "Naruto…" He turned off the faucet and walked over to Naruto. "You take a bath while I cook you something, o.k.?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head obediently. As Naruto was bathing, Sasuke looked through Naruto's cupboards. Noting but ramen. He sighed. "This guy needs some real food!" Sasuke aid and quickly went to the store having about 20 dollars left in his pocket.

Naruto finished his bath and put on cleaned clothes. He sighed tiredly. He then called on Sasuke and found no answer. He went to the kitchen and found his cupboard open. He laughed embarrassed. "He must of saw the low supply of food and went to eh store" Naruto thought. He sat down on his bed and thought to himself. He had been depressed for the past week and he didn't know why…he didn't want to move from his bed or anything. "Then Sasuke…came...he worried..." Naruto said to himself. Naruto then heard the door open and jumped out of his deep thinking. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke came in and shut the door. "What, dobe?" Sasuke asked carrying the two grocery bags to the kitchen table. "W-why'd you come by?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto. I was worried about you, you hadn't come to school in a week" Sasuke explained. "S-so desu ka" Naruto said. He sat back down on the bed. "Why? Why'd u ask?" Sasuke went over to sit next to Naruto. "I-I didn't think anyone would notice, haha" Naruto laughed sheepishly. Sasuke smacked him across the head. "I-itai! what was that for!" Naruto yelled rubbing his head. "Don't think like that dobe, EVER!" Sasuke said and went to fix dinner. Naruto watched Sasuke as he preceded to fix their dinner. He smiled. "Temei" Naruto said under his breath. "U got something to say to me?" Sasuke asked raising an n eyebrow and smirking. Naruto nodded his head no and flopped down on his bed. He closed his eyes and let the newly found aroma fill his senses. It all smelled so good. "Oi, Dobe…it's done" Sasuke said after 45 min. Naruto shot up and tackled Sasuke with a hug. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun" Naruto said. Sasuke pushed Naruto off him his face turning bright red. "L-let's eat all ready" He said and had two plates filled with food already on the table. Naruto looked at it and practically drooled uncontrollably. "I didn't have much money so all I could make was some sire fried rice and…" before Sasuke could finish his sentence Naruto was already was digging in. "Mm...Sasuke this is really good!" Naruto said with his mouth full. Sasuke smiled he was glad Naruto liked the food. It was better than eating ramen 24/7. They ate their meal in silence with the exception of Naruto munching or making sounds while eating. After dinner Sasuke cleared their plates. "gochi so sama!" Naruto said. Sasuke put the plates in the sink. "I have your week's homework" Sasuke said walking to where he dropped his book bag earlier He got out some books and a folder with all the assignments. "Aww...I don't wanna!" Naruto groaned. Sasuke looked at Naruto seriously. "I don't want to se anymore cuts on your arm" Sasuke said sternly. "Humph, you're not my mother!" Naruto said. "Then fine, cut yourself, as a matter of fact why don't u cut your own fucking throat!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto gave him a shock look. "S-Sasuke I was joking" Naruto said. He then looked at Sasuke and saw that their were tears forming in his eyes. "D-don't joke like that Naruto." Sasuke said wiping away is fallen tears. He walked over to Naruto and hugged him. "I don't like to see you hurt" Sasuke whispered. Naruto just stood there shocked out of his mind. "Was this the Ice cold Uchiha Sasuke?" "Did he just shed tears in front of him?" Sasuke tightened his hug on Naruto and snapped the other out of his thoughts. "Naruto hugged back. /"I'm sorry I scared you Sasuke, I'll try not to do that again" He said. "Promise NEVER to do it again" Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head. "B-but, I get uncontrollably depressed sometimes and can't…" He stopped when he had felt a punch to the jaw. He was taken by surprised and just stood there letting the throbbing pain sink in. Sasuke looked at Naruto angrily. "You fucking bastard you have no idea how precious life is do you!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto was silent. "Then Fucking kill yourself I don't care!" Sasuke said and left slamming the door behind him. Naruto stood there still silent. What just happened? Was it his fault? What did he say?

Tsuara: well, I know this is kinda confusing but it'll all add up soon!

Hope you enjoyed it! 


	5. chapter 5

Tsuara: Yay chapter 5! Note: Calculus Ap is like ADVANCED high school calculus….for where I live

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is the soul owner of this wonderful creation!

Warnings: um...a kiss on the cheek?

Weeks few by like seconds, and days flew by like minutes. For the past month the two boys hadn't said two words to each other. They'd catch each other starring at the other and give angry glares to one another but never said one word. A certain someone noticed this and decided to take it to his advantage.

During Lunch Naruto sat at his usual spot outside on the bench by the sakura tree, after a couple of weeks without Sasuke he was used to eating alone again. "Like the good ole days!" Naruto said "Just I, my, me and myself". He was about to take a bit of his sandwich when he heard a familiar voice. "Hi" Gaara said sitting next to Naruto. "G-Gaara-san! How are you?" Naruto said. "I'll live" He said. He got out his lunch and began to eat. How do you like this school?" Naruto asked. "It's fine" the other said. "You made any friends?" "No," he replied. "Jeez, at least he can broaden his vocabulary to more than two or three letter words" Naruto thought. That reminded him of when he first met Sasuke. How he'd acted like such a jerk …Naruto shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking of Sasuke! He decided to think of other things like…THE LETTER. Suddenly that popped up in his brain. He hadn't gotten anything else after that day. Was the letter a joke or what? He sighed and went back to eating his lunch. "So how are you/" Gaara asked. "I'm fine" Naruto said smiling! Gaara blushed. "He has such a nice smile" He thought to himself. The bell finally rang for class and both got up. "What class do you have next?" Naruto asked. "I have calculus ap" Gaara said. Naruto dropped his books. "Y-you're a freaking genius!" Naruto said astonished beyond anything. Gaara shrugged his arms. "It's just math". Naruto laughed, picked up his books and walked ahead and waved goodbye to Gaara. Gaara waved back and turned around sharply accidentally bumping into someone. "Exc…." He stopped his apology when he saw who he was apologizing to. "Hn." He said and walked to class. Sasuke looked at him angrily. He absolutely hated that guy sometimes. He wanted to talk to Naruto privately but Gaara was with him. He ultimately decided to talk to him after school. After so long, he couldn't take ignoring or being ignored by Naruto. He couldn't explain it, but it was like he wanted to speak to him but couldn't. His heart felt weak and he wanted to burst out in cry sometimes. He didn't want Naruto to hate him. He was in so much love with the blonde; he couldn't take not being around him. But he hated for the other to hurt himself... Sasuke had noting but Naruto on his mind when he went through his classes. He sighed happily when the end of the day came. He packed his bag and headed straight to Naruto's house. "What should I say?" Sasuke asked himself while walking to Naruto's house. _"you should apologize and tell him how you feel"_ said a voice in his head. "NO! I can't tell him how I feel" he said to himself he had a stern look on his face. He finally arrived at Naruto's house. He hesitantly knocked on the door. Before the door opened he heard laughing and giggling. Naruto opened the door and his smiled dropped when he saw Sasuke. "What do you want?" Naruto asked angrily. "_I want you" _ "I want...to talk to you Naruto," Sasuke said. "O.k. so talk!" Naruto said shifting his weight to the other leg. "I wanted to apologize" Sasuke said talking to the ground. Naruto just looked at him. "Anything else" Naruto asked. Sasuke was saddened at the tone of voice Naruto was using. "Now I have a guest so would you please leave" Naruto said about to shut the door but Sasuke stopped him. "Naruto, please" Sasuke pleaded. Naruto was shocked by the sound of his voice. Sasuke lead him inside. Once in side Sasuke saw Naruto's "guest" Sasuke sneered at him. 'Hn. I'm leaving Naruto, see you around" Gaara said getting his tings and going. "B-but, you just got here!" Naruto said. But Gaara ignored him and left. "Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke almost disgusted. "Gaara's been telling me how you've been treating him" Naruto said. "ME? HIM!" Sasuke said defending himself. "So what the hell you wanna talk about?" Naruto asked. "I'm sorry for hur..." "N o your not, cut the bullshit.." Naruto interrupted. Sasuke looked at hi sadly. His heart was breaking apart with every hateful word that came form the blond one's mouth. "Who the hell do you think you are telling me how to live my life? Huh?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke took a step back. I don't.." "WHO CARES WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT GODAMMIT"! IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU, YOU, YOU ISN'T IT?" Naruto said. Naruto was surprising himself, he never would have thought that he'd be so open to someone. Naruto.." the raven haired boy finally said. "I-I…I.." Sasuke couldn't speak, he was trembling and couldn't control himself. He step forward and hugged the raging blond and whispered in his ear: "I love you" Naruto pushed him away and stepped back. "n-no.." Naruto mumbled. "No, one loves me…". Sasuke looked at Naruto and held his hand. "What about the person in your letter?" Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him astonished. "You never expect the person closes to you" Sasuke gave Naruto a warm light kiss on the cheek while squeezing his hand. Naruto could do noting but stand still as a frozen block of ice. He trembled. "Y-your lying...like everyone else…their just lies!" Naruto said. "N-no…Naruto, I've loved you for as long as I can remember. Naruto hesitantly stepped back, turned and ran……

Tsuara: Hope u liked this crazy mess…


	6. Chapter 6

Tsuara: Koniichiwa mina-saaan! Well here's chapter six, and this chapter will tell the "history" of Sasuke and Naruto's friendship in this alternate universe….so enjoy! Thanks a lot to all the reviewers I appreciate it!

Disclaimer: Yu already know I don't own this….

Warnings:

Chapter Six:

Sasuke chased after Naruto when he jolted out the door. "M-matte! NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto ran faster ahead with tears streaming down his face. "Naruto...o-onegai!" the one behind him yelled losing his breath Out of the two Naruto was the obviouse long distance runner. Sasuke slowed down. He sobbed and fell to his knees. "KUSO!" he yelled hitting the pavement in frustration. He wiped the tears from his face. "Naruto…" he thought to himself. Sasuke stood up and walked down the road. He walked slowly, until he arrived at his destination. It was a small Middle school. He found a playground and sat on the swing. He went through how happy his life was being with Naruto. Slowly he swung on the creaky old swing.

It all started 5 years ago when they were 12 years old. In the small school called: Konoha Junior High. Sasuke had been the "new kid" in school, which he had moved from Osaka, Japan with his older brother. Once in the new school he was instantly liked. Girls wanted to be with him, guys wanted to be him. During his first few weeks in that school, he sat by himself with the occasional love struck girls giggling and swooning. How annoying. A few months passed and still Sasuke wasn't part of any social groups, or so he thought. Most of the girls (and some guys) had started an "UCHIHA SASUKE FANCLUB" Ino and Haruno Sakura was the presidents and vice president of that club.

"Hey Sasuke how are you doing in the new school so far?" asked Neji who was sitting next to him during those past few months in social studies class. "It's o.k. the girls here get on my nerves though" Sasuke said. Neji laughed. "Understandable" Suddenly a blond spiky haired kid showed up in class looking a little disheveled. Sasuke was awestruck at how different he looked from al the rest of these wannabes. "Who is that kid?" Sasuke asked Neji. Suddenly Shikamaru broke into the conversation. "Uzamaki Naruto, the ultimate social outcast" he said. "And you are?" Sasuke asked looking up at the pony-tailed boy. "Shikamaru stop butting into peoples conversations," Neji said shooing him away with his hand annoyed. Shikamaru smirked and walked back to his seat. Sasuke turned around to find the blond hared blue eyed boy sitting three rows behind them. "Is that kid nice?" Sasuke asked. Neji looked back at the blond. "I don't know, always pulling pranks and acting a fool," "Oh," Sasuke said in a whispered transfixed by the blond. Naruto looked up and caught Sasuke starring at him All Sasuke could do was turn his transfixed starring into an evil glare. Naruto gave him a smile and waved. Sasuke was astonished beyond all that was good. "He, he smiled and waved" Sasuke whispered. "Hm...he's just messing around is all" Neji said in a bored voice resting his head on his hand. Finally their Social Studies teacher came in late as usual. Hatake Kakashi. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" screamed Naruto and Sakura another newly found classmate of Sasuke. "Gomen, I had to help...er another student" he said placing his books on his front desk. The students looked up to hi eagerly. "Now, today's lesson is...uhm…wait let me think…" Kakashi said. "AH!" he said and snapped his fingers. "How many of you know of America's history? Huh?" He asked pulling down a huge map of America. The whole class groaned. "Now, now…you don't want a pop quiz do you?" Kakashi threatened. The whole class said, 'no' in unison. Kakashi shook his head. He then pointed out Sasuke. "Uchiha-san, tell us what you know about America?" he asked. "There are 50 states; Washington, DC is the capitol city." Sasuke said. "Very Good!" Kakashi said smiling underneath his mask. "Hn." Naruto thought to himself. "Thinks he's so smart".

"Anyone else?" Kakashi asked. Neji silently raised his hand. "Yes, Neji" Kakashi pointed out. "Christopher Columbus discovered America in 1492" Neji added. "Yes," Kakashi said. "Sensei, why do we have to learn about a different country anyway!" Naruto shouted out. "Because I didn't know what else to teach you. so…" and with that that the bell rang before he could finish his sentence. "See you all tomorrow" I said. And the students filed out of the classroom. Everyone was almost out of the class room except Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke decided to stay behind and learn a little more bout this, "social outcast" of a boy. "Are you waiting for me?" the blond haired boy asked. "Yes" Sasuke said. "I don't see why, I didn't ask you to" Naruto spat. "Sasuke looked at him. "I can wait for whom ever I want" Sasuke said and walked off ahead of Naruto. Naruto was baffled at the other. He seemed so strange. The next couple of weeks the two started to warm up to each other. Exchanging silly mishaps of childhood and laughing about them.

"So Sasuke-kun, who do you like?" Naruto asked the raven haired one, one day. "No one" Sasuke said bluntly. "WHAT!" Naruto gapped. "All these hot girls in this school?" Naruto said. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a strange expression on his face. "I don't like anyone" he said. "Who do you like?" Naruto beamed and blushed. "Haruno, Sakura…the cutest girl in the universe" Naruto said daydreaming. Sasuke snorted. "She's a fucking bitch" Sasuke said. "WHAT? WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?" Naruto yelled. "Calm down dobe…" Sasuke said. In the little time they had been friend he had found the perfect pet name for the blond one. "I hate her attitude, I don't see why you like her when she blows you off every time you say 'hi" to her" Sasuke explained. Naruto pouted. "You always bring that up..." he said looking sadden. "Don't waste your time swooning over such a person" Sasuke said. Naruto sighed. "So, you wanna come over my house?" Naruto asked. Sasuke blushed. "I-I'll have to ask my brother first," Sasuke said turning his head and looking elsewhere. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked and looked to where Sasuke was looking. "What are you looking at?" he asked. Sasuke finally cooled and turned to Naruto. "Nothing just thinking" he said. Naruto got a scrap piece of paper out and wrote his phone number. "Here" he said handing it to Sasuke. "Call me before you come over" Naruto said and smiled, then walked off. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. How lovely this blond haired beauty was. How flamboyant, perky, and sweet. He was like a ray of sunshine to brighten up his rainy day. He sighed happily and walked to his dreaded home.

When he arrived at his home Sasuke went grabbed the phone and went straight to his room without saying a word to his brother who was sitting at the dinning room table reading. "SASUKE?" he yelled. No answer.

In his room Sasuke dumped his book bag on the hard wood floor and got out Naruto's number and dialed. A few rings later he heard a familiar voice answer the phone. "Moshi, moshi?" "Hey" Sasuke said. "SASUKE-KUN, HI!" Naruto said excitedly. "What's up?" he asked. "Nanimo" Naruto replied. "SASUKE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" his brother called out. "Who's hat?" Naruto asked on the other line. "My fucked up brother" Sasuke said. "Gotta, go bye" he said and hung up the phone. He sighed angrily and went downstairs. "What?" He asked coming downstairs to face his brother. "Why didn't you say 'hi' when you came in?" Itachi asked. "I DON'T HAVE TO SAY A DAMN THING!" Sasuke yelled. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO!" Itachi yelled back. "Your crazy ass" He said and went out and slammed the door. He went out for a walk to cool down. "Fucking crazy ass bitch, always getting on my back for all these little things" Sasuke thought to himself. He walked and walked until nightfall and he still didn't want to go back home. He searched through his pocket and found some change to use a payphone. He called Naruto's number. "Hello?" asked a sleepy voice. "Hey, Naruto can I come over right now?" Sasuke asked. "S-sure!" Naruto said and gave him the directions to his house. Sasuke quickly found the small apartment and knocked on the door. The door opened and he found a disheveled Blondie with pajamas and a sleeping cap on. Sasuke couldn't believe how adorable he looked. "I-I'm sorry it's so late," Sasuke said. "It's o.k. you're the first company I've had" Naruto smiled. He stepped aside and allowed Sasuke in. "Ahh…I was in the middle of a great dream too!" Naruto said yawning. "You live here by yourself?" Sasuke asked astonished. "Yeah" Naruto said scratching his head. "But Iruka pays the rent for me since I'm a minor and can't work:" Naruto said.   
Iruka?" Sasuke asked. "He's like my guardian since I have no parents" Naruto said. He rubbed his eyes to wake up. Sasuke could do noting but gap and look at Naruto in amazement. Sasuke looked down at the floor. "You're an orphan?" Sasuke asked quietly. "Yeah" Naruto said looking a little bewildered at Sasuke's reaction. "No family?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed. "NO FAMILY, NO FRIENDS NOTING! GOD, WHAT IS UP?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at Naruto and gave a half smile. "anata wa watashi no tomodachi desuka?" Sasuke asked. Naruto froze. Was Sasuke his friend? "Y-yeah" Naruto said. "Is their anything wrong?" Naruto asked placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm just a little shocked that there's some one like me is all" Sasuke said. "You have no parents either/" Naruto asked sitting down Indian style on the floor. "They died in a car accident" Sasuke explained. "I'm sorry" Naruto said. Sasuke was silent. "Naruto" Sasuke said in a quiet voice. Sasuke stared into those lovely azure eyes. He felt lost for a moment until The blond one snapped him out of his thoughts. "Saaasuke?" Naruto asked. "Huh? Oh…sumimasen" Sasuke said shaking his thoughts of Naruto out of his head. "Where do you want to sleep?" Naruto asked. _"with you" _"NO!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto looked at him bewildered. "U-uh…w-with you?" Sasuke asked. "Naruto smiled. "Okay, follow me!" Naruto said excited. Sasuke followed Naruto into his room. How small and quaint it looked, with mini posters on the wall, and a small plant by the window. "I like your room" Sasuke complimented. "Thanks!" Naruto said. "I never had anyone over before you're the first!" Naruto said. _"How amazed that no one else could fall in love with you" _Sasuke thought. Naruto scooted to the far side of his bed by the window. "Oya…sumi" Naruto said and yawned. "_Goodnight" _Sasuke thought. Naruto snuggled into the comforter, trying to get warm. Sasuke saw this and quietly scooted over closer to the smaller. He felt the others body heat radiate to his colder self. How wonderful and blissfully pleasant it felt. He fell right asleep. Something he hadn't done, since he'd lost his parents.

The next morning the two woke up to the intensity of the sun. That morning was hot. Naruto fluttered his eyes opened and found Sasuke sleeping peacefully next to him. How striking he looked and angelic his features were. Totally different from the scowl he had on his face all the time. He smiled and decided not to disturb the sleeping boy. He settled for looking out his window and watching the birds come up to his window ceil. 15 min later the raven haired boy finally woke up and was startled to find himself in a warm occupied bed. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked his eyes partially opened. "Yeah/" Naruto asked. "Ohayo" he said stretching like a cat. "Ohayo, sleepy head" Naruto said. "Ah...I don't want to go to school today" he said flopping back down to bed in the warm comforter. Naruto chuckled. "You don't have to if you don't want to," "Your bed is so comfortable" Sasuke said with his eyes closed. "Sasuke-kun seems happy," Naruto said talking to him. "I am, thanks to you" Sasuke said sitting up and pushing his messy hair out of his face. Naruto blushed and quickly turned his head toward the window. "What's that 'spossed to mean?" he asked. "Thank you for being there for me" Sasuke whispered in his ear. Naruto then went beat red. And laughed to himself. "Thank you for being my friend" Naruto said. And with that Sasuke got up and stretched once more. "I'll be heading back home" Sasuke said. "Aw…so soon…" Naruto asked looking up at the pale boy. "Hn…hm...hahahaha…." Sasuke laughed. "Naruto looked at him puzzled

"What is so funny?" he asked. "I didn't think I'd hear that from the great Uzamaki" Sasuke said wiping tears from his eyes. Naruto sat on the bed and pouted. "Hn. Sasuke, baka!" Naruto muttered. "Bye, now" Sasuke said taking his book bag and headed back home.

Tsuara: If you're confused just ask and I'll answer your questions next chapter! Oh, and Please review!


End file.
